Take My Humanity
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome wasn't really a social girl, she was quiet and mostly hung out with her sister, cousin, and three close friends. But when she had strange dreams and she finally she meets a certain vampire. . .more inside. InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagi and Rider, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome wasn't really a social girl, she was quiet and mostly hung out with her sister, cousin, and three close friends. But when she had strange dreams and she finally she meets a certain vampire that was in them at night who happened to save her life, things take a turn. InuXKag  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One:**

_His Baring Fangs  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

_Kagome stood still, she could feel his breath on her neck, his arms around her waist. His fingers softly grazed the delicate skin on her neck. The jet black haired girl didn't know if she should be afraid or overwhelmed but his hot breath was teasing her. Her body felt stiff as she seemed halfway lost in his trance._

_"Why won't you bite me already? Take me. Don't wait." Kagome boldly asked as the silvered-hair vampire behind her merely smirked._

_He held her tighter, her back pressing against his chest, "Are you saying your willing to give up your innocence, your humanity, and your soul to this vampire? You will be mine and there will be no return if you say yes. You will become a being of the night." He spoke in his husky deep voice that made her knees weak. The moonlight that shined above them gave her caramel eyes an luminous glow that couldn't stand next to his bright amber eyes, Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "What shall it be, my dear?"_

_Kagome parted her lips to speak, "I-I. . ."_

_**-/-/-/- RIIIING!! -/-/-/-**_

The sound of her alarm went off, Kagome immediately sat up on her bed and looked around. She touched her neck seeing if he had bitten her, happily he didn't. She let out a small sigh and laid back down, recapturing her thoughts of the events that happened.

_**-/-/-/- Kagome's P.O.V -/-/-/-**_

_M__y name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm seventeen years old. I attend Tokyo Valley High School, and I've been having weird dreams since I went to the abandon house of legendary vampires of Japan. I'm usually skeptical about those things unlike my younger sister Kagi who's a complete vampire fanatic. She's my half-sister since my father knocked up some other lady after he left my mother. But, we're all trying to live as one happy family and I love Kagi. _Kagome ran down the steps and saw a girl with purple-silver long hair that ended to her knees, red, amber, and orange eyes that resembled fire, and peach creamy skin just like Kagome's and their little brother Souta._ I'm just your average teenager, but these dreams seem to real and their starting to get even more real. The vampire I see, he's a real charmer with an latitude that can be quite frustrating but his appearance, wow, he's really attractive. _Kagome, Kagi, and Souta ran out the house before waving good-bye to their mother._ I'm not into school clubs, cliques, and all that other dramatic stuff. I mostly stick with my cousin Kikyo, she's one of the most popular girls in school and is in the Archery club, Sango who was my best friend since Elementary school, Miroku, the lech I've known since grade school, and Rider. She's the wild friend of the group and the most violent next to Sango, she rides a motorcycle. _Kagome and Kagi separated from Souta who was going to his elementary school, they reached the gate and saw Miroku, Sango, and Rider waiting. _Something about this feeling is telling me that today is going to change the rest of my life._

_**-/-/-/- End Kagome's P.O.V -/-/-/-**_

Kagome giggled as she saw a red hand print on Miroku's cheek, Kagi merely shook her head. Rider yawned as they sat on the steps.

"I can't believe today is Wednesday, it feels like a Friday." Kagome whined a bit as the others nodded in agreement.

Kagi took a sip of her coke, "Your right. At least we have next week off due to the festival." Kagi mentioned after letting out a small burp. "Excuse me." She giggled.

"Hm. I forgot all about that, what's the festival for?" Rider asked as Miroku cleared his throat, he was the more intelligent one about the past so they deiced to let him tell the story. The girls looked at him as he closed his eyes and sat still.

"The festival is called Kyuuketsuki Shi. Meaning the Death of Vampires. They claimed that in the late 1800's that blood sucking human beings of the night, known as vampires raided small villages and killed the young and beautiful and tortured the older and what they claimed ugly. Now, they think that by purifying the cities will let no darkness overwhelm another person and turned them into a vampire, and since then the purification and holiness of cities have caused them to stop. Remember we went to the house of which they believed vampires lived in, I think that place hasn't been purified. But, nothing has happened to us, right?" Miroku asked as everyone nodded but Kagome, who was a bit hesitant. The bell rang and they all walked to class.

_**-/-/-/- With Kagome -/-/-/-**_

Kagome sat in class, she was thinking about how they all went to the house of vampires, she wondered why she was the only who was affected but since that day, this one vampire has been invading and controlling her dreams.

_**-/-/-/- Flash Back -/-/-/-**_

_"I don't think this is a good idea." Kagome slowly walked beside Sango, as Kagi, Rider, and Miroku led the way._

_"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Miroku's a monk! He can protect us." Kagi added as Kagome still was unsure. They were in the living room, it was old fashioned but dusty, cobwebs everywhere. Kagome felt cold and this only frightened her more._

_Kagome backed away slowly. "L-Lets go!" Kagome shouted, she felt uneasy in there but the others ignored her._

_"No one stopping you Kagome, you can leave on your own." Rider said as Kagome looked down, she let out a small sigh and walked with them as they went up the stairs. Kagome ended up being on her own and went into this one room, everything was black and blood red with old fashioned Chinese dark designs. A torch was lit so the room was brighter, she ran her fingers against the wood of the bed and then she felt a short gust of wind flow by and it startled her, everything felt blurry, her eyes had gotten heavy and she instantly fell on the bed._

_"You belong to me. . ." A voice whispered huskily in her ear, her eyes opened halfway and she saw deep pools of amber eyes staring down at her but slowly, she fell asleep._

_"Kagome, Kagome!" A voice shouted, 'causing the young girl to wake up. She looked around and saw it was Sango. "Are you alright, Kagome?"_

_"I'm fine." Kagome rubbed her head. Her eyes instantly looked at the corner of the room and she saw a dark shadow._

_Kagi let out a sigh of relief. "We were worried about ya, y'know." she pouted as Kagome looked at Kagi and smiled. When she looked back at the corner, the shadow figure was already gone._

**-/-/-/- End Flash Back -/-/-/-**

Kagome merely sighed as she then heard the bell ring, she looked down at her feet and thought about the silver-haired vampire. _'Why does he want me out of all people? He could have anyone, but why me?'_

**-/-/-/- Later On That Day -/-/-/-**

Since Kagi went to Kendo club, Kagome decided to walk home alone after she finished her studies at the library. It was sunset and Kagome was oddly tired, her eyes had hurt a bit. Not even looking where she was going, she made the wrong turn sending her going the long way home. She noticed how quickly night had fallen and she was in the bad part of Tokyo, she was afraid. The seventeen year old walked fast as she went into an alleyway but she then heard two footsteps coming from behind her.

"Hey there girly, slow down." A man said as Kagome started to run, "GET HER!" The man shouted as the other ran up and grabbed her wrist.

"L-Let me go!" Kagome struggled as she tried to yank her arm away, she swung her first but that was easily caught. "I just want to go home!" She shouted as she kicked her leg towards them both. Then all of a sudden a hard gust of wind blew, while the second man unbutton Kagome's blouse. A boy came walking out the shadows. His fangs shined brightly from the moonlight as his amber eyes glowed.

"She's mine, so let go."

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter! By the way, that festival is not real but Kyuuketsuki means Vampire in Japanese, and Shi means death.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagi and Rider, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome wasn't really a social girl, she was quiet and mostly hung out with her sister, cousin, and three close friends. But when she had strange dreams and she finally she meets a certain vampire that was in them at night who happened to save her life, things take a turn. InuXKag  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two:**

_Faults  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

_It was the same setting, and Kagome was in a bedroom, it was the bedroom she was in at the house of vampires. Her caramel eyes wandered around as she slowly got up from the bed, she went towards the window and noticed that everything was completely different. Outside were small villages and people cowered in fear at the sight of bats, Kagome knew she wasn't in modern Japan, anymore._

_"What's going on?" Kagome asked out loud until she felt a presence behind her._

_"You are home, well, temporarily speaking." A familiar voice said before she had the chance to turn around, the footsteps gotten closer as she stood near the window. Her body was stiff and still._

_Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes, the silver-haired vampire. "And you are still after me, why?" _

_"Because, you're my beloved mate. I've been searching for you for centuries, you left without a trace." He countered as he walked until he was beside her. The seventeen year old turned to face him. Slowly, but hesitantly she raised her hand to touch his cheek. The vampire made no move but only a small smirk appeared on his face as his hand was now over hers. "Are you going to accept your fate or do I still have to chase after you, my sweet?" _

_Kagome looked away and walked backwards. "I don't know you and you speak to me as if I knew you for eternity! Just leave me alone!" She shouted as he waved his finger._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He teased as he walked forward. "I hope you aren't thinking I'd give up on you, if you are then your thinking wrong, my love." He smirked as he grabbed her wrist._

_"I'll take away everything if it means your by my side, again. . ." _

_**-/-/-/- **_

Kagome immediately opened her eyes as a small sigh came from her lips. Slowly, she sat up. "What does he mean by again? I was never with him." She spoke aloud as then her room door opened. Kagi stood there and looked at her bewildered sister.

"You okay Kagome?" She asked, "I found you in front of the door." Kagi frowned, she was a bit worried about her older sister.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "I'm fine Kagi, I just walked home and fell asleep infront of the door is all."

"Oh, sounds pretty typical of you." Kagi smiled as Kagome's face fell.

"Right, thanks for being concerned." Kagome said as Kagi shut the door while leaving, Kagome lied on her back and stared at the ceiling. _'I totally forgot what happened last night, all I remember is that I was almost raped. . .and then what? It seems blank. Maybe I'm thinking too hard.'_ The seventeen year old thought. Good thing it was Friday night, staying inside the house felt good to her at the moment.

_**-/-/-/-**_

Kagi was in her room, reading her usual vampire books. This was one book she haven't read about the famous Dracula, the supposedly true story. Kagi sat in the darkness of her room, she then felt her room become uncomfortably cold. Her fire colored eyes looked towards the window.

"Who's there?" Kagi boldly asked, she wasn't afraid of nothing or so she thought.

A shadow appeared in front of her window, it stood there silently. She could see its silver moon colored hair. "Its time for you to come home, Kagi." the figured said coldly and alluringly. Kagi walked back until her back was towards the door, the figure only did baby steps towards her. Kagi tried to turn the knob of her door but it was locked.

"W-What do you want from me? I-I am home." Kagi shivered, she slowly reached for the lamp on her desk to the left of her. The figure merely laughed as now its long fangs were visible. Kagi's eyes widened._ 'A vampire. . .'_

**-/-/-/-**

Kagome woken from the clash of lightning and roar of thunder. She sat up in bed as she then heard a scream. "What the. . ." Kagome said as she climbed out of bed and ran to the hallway. The seventeen year old crept to her mother's room, she was soundly asleep she checked her father and Souta's room but they were in bed, asleep. The last room was Kagi's and Kagome began to fear of what she might find. The caramel eyed girl opened the door, she saw no one in the room but the window opened. "Kagi!!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards the window, she saw nothing but pouring rain. "This is bad. . ."

"Its not your fault, its no one's. Its both your fates to follow a certain path that you can't remember." _**His**_ voice filled the empty room, Kagome clenched her fist in frustration as she spun around to see the vampire across the room.

A fierce short growl escaped from her throat. "Where is my little sister?!" Kagome nearly shouted as the demon walked towards her.

"She's in a good place, unharmed." The vampire smiled as his fangs were visible.

Kagome narrowed her eyes into slits, she was insanely angry to the point her hands found their way on his neck. The silver haired vampire only looked amused as the girl found more courage. "Your lying, before she was missing she screamed and tell me where she is!"

"Kagi is fine, besides I am not the one you should be mad at for I did not take her. Have nothing to do with her abduction, you shouldn't of went into that house Kagome." he took her hands from his neck, Kagome's eyes started to water.

"Your the only one who can bring her back, so do it!" The jet black hair girl looked down at the blue carpet.

"Its destiny that I shouldn't tangle with, love. Its time to go home anyway." He wrapped an arm around her waist a giant bat wings cut through the back of his shirt after sprouting from his back as he arched it. Kagome's eyes widened.

Kagome wiggled in his arms. "Put me down! I am at home, I never want to go anywhere with you!" Kagome fiercely pounded her fist on his chest as he only snickered. He dropped her and flew out the window.

"I'll be back, this is not over my darling."

_**-/-/-/- In the Morning -/-/-/-**_

Kagome sat at the breakfast table, she hadn't touched her cereal as her mother, father, and brother ate happily. Souta looked at his older sister who stared blankly at her cereal. He stuffed his mouth with a piece of a pancake.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, no, its nothing. Nothing at all." Kagome lied as she poked her now soggy cereal.

Mr. Higurashi wiped his mouth with the napkin before placing it down. "You sure Kagome? Hm. I wonder where Kagi is anyway, she hasn't come down."

"She's sleeping in." Kagome lied once again, "Excuse me." Kagome stood up and walked outside, she ran to Sango's house. When she reached the door to the medium sized house, she knocked softly on the door and the brown haired girl opened the door, rubbing her eyes intentsly.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Sango yawned as Kagome looked down at the ground, Sango knew it was serious so she let the seventeen year old in. Sango sat her down on the couch before walking to the kitchen to make some tea. Once Sango was settled, she sat both the tea cups down and sat next to Kagome.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Kagome looked up at her best friend.

"Kagi's missing, she was abducted by vampires! I knew we weren't suppose to go in that house." Kagome immediately stated. Sango tilted her head a bit, thinking Kagome was only joking.

"Be serious now Kagome, vampires aren't real." Sango sipped some of her hot tea.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "You don't believe me? I'm. . .serious."

"What?" Sango blinked a few times, "Are you really serious? I know you aren't the one to lie but seriously Kagome, vampires? It doesn't really make sense. Why would they come before the festival anyway?"

"I don't know, but one vampire wants me. Ever since we went to the house, he's been invading my dreams and everything and I'm scared. They already took Kagi, I'm next and its all my fault."

"Hm. We'll all stay over Miroku's house, no matter how even more dangerous that may be. That way, they'll have to get through me, Rider, and Miroku." Sango smiled.

Kagome nodded. "I hope it works."

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter! By the way, that festival is not real but Kyuuketsuki means Vampire in Japanese, and Shi means death.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagi and Rider, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome wasn't really a social girl, she was quiet and mostly hung out with her sister, cousin, and three close friends. But when she had strange dreams and she finally she meets a certain vampire that was in them at night who happened to save her life, things take a turn. InuXKag  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Three:**

_He Wins  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Kagome had started packing her things, Souta watched at the doorway. "What's going on sis?" He asked as Kagome instantly stopped packing.

"I'm going over Sango's house, we're just going to have a little party is all." Kagome smiled as she picked up her bag and walked out of her room, Souta merely shrugged and ran off to go play his usual video games. Once Kagome reached the front door, she slipped on some regular black sneakers and dust the dirt of them, "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving! I'll be over Sango's!" She shouted before she walked out the door.

_**-/-/-/- At Miroku's House -/-/-/-**_

Miroku had a red hand print of his face as he sat on the chair, reclining. Sango and Rider were lounging around discussing the whole "vampire" and Kagi's abduction.

"I just can't really believe her, I mean. . .vampires aren't real, their myths...right?" Sango looked down as she bit an apple while Rider played with a lock of her hair.

Rider shrugged at Sango's confusion and looked up at the ceiling as she tilted her head back, "Well, anything is possible my dear. I don't think Kagome would actually lie about this, why should she? It reminds me of those horror flicks of when teenagers visit this abandon house that holds and story and we all get killed." Rider said boldly as Sango and Miroku looked at her with a dull yet fearful expression.

"Thanks a lot Rider, I feel so great." Miroku glared at the purple haired female. That's when a knock came on the door and Miroku jumped off the couch, he walked to the door and saw Kagome with her bag full of clothes and a small fake smile on her face, he knew she was still afraid and he didn't blame her.

Kagome looked at the red hand print on Miroku's face and snickered a bit as he let her inside, she dropped her bag near the door and walked over to the couch Sango sat at.

"So, what's the deal Kags?" Rider filed her nails as her light lavender eyes turned to the scared black haired seventeen year old. Kagome let out a small sigh and merely looked down at the wooden floor.

"Well, there is a vampire with silver hair that continued to come after me. He has bright glowing amber eyes, he's tall and muscular. I know his name but I tend to forget because I want him out of my god forsaken memories. He says we're meant to be together and that he has been looking for me for centuries, somehow we're connected." Kagome explained as the three teenagers watched their friend fiddle with her fingers, "And even though it seems strange, I think I know him for a long time ago but the memory is fuzzy and blurry. And when he holds me in my dreams I feel so comfortable, I feel like its where I belong but yet I hate him. He told me he is not the one who took Kagi, but I know it was someone close to him who did. Its my fault for not being by her side and not thinking they would try something like that, I'm a horrible big sister." Kagome sighed.

Sango rested her hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Your not a bad big sister, you just didn't know they would plan something like that, who did? Besides you've should of told us this earlier and maybe we could of solved the problem ahead of time. But either way, we're not letting them keep Kagi and take you away, we're going to solve this no matter what." She nodded to reassure the sadden Kagome, the seventeen year old black haired female smiled as Rider and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Kagome finally said.

_**-/-/-/- At Night, In Miroku's Room -/-/-/-**_

Kagome was lying on Miroku's bed while the others were on the floor, Miroku was sent to the far corner of the room so Sango and Rider would know he wasn't going to do anything lecherous. Kagome looked at the window, Miroku's house window was like any regular window which was great for Kagome, because she knew the vampire couldn't be able to fit through there.

_-Ding/Dong-Ding/Dong-_

The doorbell rang, Miroku's father woke up and decided to answer the door.

"I'll get it." Miroku's fathed yelled as he went to go open the door, when he opened it he saw a silver haired boy wearing a regular teenage attire.

The silver haired boy smile and placed his hands in his pocket. "Uhm. Is Kagome there? I'm her neighbor and her mother wants me to send a message, its urgent. Can I come in and tell her?" He asked as the tall man nodded.

"Hey! Kagome! Its for you." Kagome got up and walked down the steps and she saw Miroku's father go up the steps in his robe and bunny slippers, once Kagome reached the front door she saw no one and once she turned around to go up the steps, he was there. Kagome gasped as her eyes widened.

"No. . ." She whispered as she backed away, the vampire didn't hesitate to take more steps forward and smile to reveal his vampiric fangs.

He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, but she slapped it away. "Aw, don't be so feisty Kagome. Everything is going to be fine, we're going home and it looks like your not going to be able to escape this time and I'm not letting go."

"Go away!" Kagome shouted but the vampire put his hand over her mouth, all you could hear was her muffling voice.

He smiled and gently let his lips press against the shell of her ear, "I win." Darkness overcame the seventeen year old.

_**-/-/-/-**_

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed, it was the bedroom she always found herself in and it wasn't hers or Miroku's. As she sat up, she noticed her clothes were different. When she pulled the cover off herself, she walked over to the mirror to looked at herself. Her hair was in a neat high bun with bangs covering her forehead and ended to her thin eyebrow with princess girls at the sides of her face that ended to her upper ribcage. She wore a luxury hourglass corset from 1878. It features a busk fastening at the front and lacing at the back. The colors were black and a dark red strips design, she wore a skirt that was like a black tutu but made with satin and had laces under, on her lets were button side, over the knee leg warmers with buckle with stay up Lycra industrial lace top thigh highs with back seam under it. On her feet were open toe heels. Kagome blinked a few times as she examined the fingerless long gloves on her hands that went up to her elbows.

"What the hell?" Kagome said as she then saw Kagi lying on a small love couch asleep. She wore something different too, she wore a white shoulder shirt with no sleeves, a black bustier over the button down shirt, long fingerless gloves like Kagome. Her hair was long and straight and radiated the smell of strawberry peach. She wore a short black shirt that reached to her mid-thighs, Lycra ppaque lace top stockings with woven lace up and bow. On her shoes were black sandal like heels. "Why are we dressed like this? Where are those damn cowards?!" Kagome cursed as the door opened. A man with a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" **((Chinese))** influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi. His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. His vibrant amber eyes never left Kagi's sleeping form, he picked her up in his arms and gently flung her over his shoulder and left. Kagome ran over but the doors immediately shut in front of her.

A clap echoed around the room, "Great job, great job but it looks like your so called attempt to save your sister from "harms" way, didn't work." He chuckled as Kagome growled.

"What do you want from me?!" Kagome shouted, "Leave me alone! I am sick and tired of the stupid games you play!"

"Why, my love, the games haven't even begun." He grinned.

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter! By the way, that festival is not real but Kyuuketsuki means Vampire in Japanese, and Shi means death.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagi and Rider, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome wasn't really a social girl, she was quiet and mostly hung out with her sister, cousin, and three close friends. But when she had strange dreams and she finally she meets a certain vampire that was in them at night who happened to save her life, things take a turn. InuXKag  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Four:**

_Behind His Mask  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

After he said that he vanished, Kagome sighed and leaned her back against the door Kagi was taken through. After a few moments the door opened and Kagome almost fell back until she got control of her feet. The seventeen year old walked out of the bedroom and noticed the grand hallway, she followed the sound of the violins, she thought that maybe his way of luring her to him. When she reached the ballroom, she that's when the violins stopped. Kagi wasn't there at all like she hoped but he was there, standing. He had a red cloak that looked like it was made of pure silk, his shirt was baggy yet thin as were his pants, his shoes looked like boots. Kagome began to question what vampire was he, why would he wear something like that? Don't vampires usually where tux and vests?

"So, you came after all." He said as the music began again. His silver hair swayed as he turned around towards her, he was wearing a white mask, it resembled the sad Opera mask that was always seen. His amber eyes were still seen and they often put her in a trance, she felt herself moving towards him as his hand was out for her to take. Kagome hesitantly took it and then their arms intertwining at shoulder level, it soon became the close-hold as they began the box rhythm as the violins played. The seventeen year old knew they both weren't in the best clothing for this occasion.

"Why are we dancing?" Kagome asked as she stared up at his mask, before looking into his amber pools.

He smiled under his mask, "Its another game that I've wanted to play, my dear. It _was_ your favorite game." The arm around her waist gently pulled her away so she could twirl before he brought her back closer to him, and her arm back on his shoulder.

"Really? Why is that I ran away?" She asked, Kagome wanted to get to the bottom of this past she never knew about.

The vampire arched an eyebrow as she asked as they continued to waltz in the ballroom, "Hm. You'll remember soon enough, I can assure you that."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked as he grinned.

"InuYasha." He said in a calm voice before the violin picked up and their shoulder began the rise and fall motion, their upperbodies were pressed against each other as they spoke. Kagome then stopped dancing, InuYasha stopped along with her and her arms went back to her side. Slowly, she rose her hands to touch the mask, when she tried to pull it off, he grabbed her wrist. "No." He pulled her back into their dancing position, and soon a voice came to sing:

_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name._

Kagome looked up at InuYasha with an intense gaze, InuYasha stayed calm and smiled which was visible for her to see as his fangs were now peaking through.

_And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
Inside my mind_

"Why can't I see your face?" Kagome asked as InuYasha frowned,

_Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet._

"Because I said no, my dear." He whispered which only irritated her and sent chills down her spine.

_  
And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind._

Kagome frowned as then questioned him more, to irritate him from not letting her remove his mask, "Will I be afraid of what I might see? Is that why?"

_Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear._

"It depends if you can handle what you see, its not like there is anything to hide. I'm just keeping myself a mystery." He chuckled.

_It's me they hear._

"I hate you." She mumbled, InuYasha shook his head and click his tongue.

_My/your spirit and my/your voice,  
In one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
Inside your/my mind_

"Its not good to lie, my dear." InuYasha said playfully which only caused Kagome to scowl.

_In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery_

"You have such a bad temper, you need to fix that." He said in his normal tone that he usually spoke to her in.

_Were both in you_

"Your no one special, so it doesn't matter." Kagome hissed.

_And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is there/here  
Inside your/my mind_

"My dear, I'm the one who saved your life. I should be special in your eyes."InuYasha added as Kagome looked at him curiously.

Kagome removed herself from him, "Leave me alone!" She shouted and ran back tot he bedroom, InuYasha let out a small sigh as Kagi ran into the ballroom.

"Where's Kagome?!" She shouted as InuYasha glared at her.

He growled at her, "Don't speak to someone with higher status then you like that."

"She's my sister and I want to know!" Kagi tightened her fist ready to attack him until a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up to the long silver haired man, her expression softened and she let out a small sigh. "Just let me go see her."

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter! By the way, that festival is not real but Kyuuketsuki means Vampire in Japanese, and Shi means death.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagi and Rider, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome wasn't really a social girl, she was quiet and mostly hung out with her sister, cousin, and three close friends. But when she had strange dreams and she finally she meets a certain vampire that was in them at night who happened to save her life, things take a turn. InuXKag  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Five:**

_The Trademark_**  
**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Kagome sat in the darkness of her room, she lied on the love couch Kagi had laid on earlier. Her right hand roamed to her forehead as she rubbed her temples completely annoyed by her conscience and how her thought were filled by the silver haired vampire.

"InuYasha. . ." She unconsciously mumbled as she stared at the Moon that revealed itself through the window, her eyes wandered to the door she had opened to escape from the vampire who treated her with much tenderness then another other. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, she was a maiden and she planned to stay that way until marriage and to a_ human_. Her brown eyes had heared the sound of the door opening and the only person that came to mine was InuYasha, she closed her eyes tightly.

The foot steps came louder as they approached her, Kagome refused to look at the vampire and held herself tighter as if she was holding onto her innocence. "Kagome?" Oh, how that voice was so familiar to the seventeen year old. She opened her brown eyes to see her little sister Kagi, a smile prevailed through the confused expression and she immediately hugged her sister tight.

"I was so worried, what did they do to you Kagi?" Kagome asked before pulling away to see her sister's face, Kagi smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing really, are you okay? I know InuYasha can be a real jerk." Kagi giggled a bit as Kagome shook her head and started to do the same thing herself.

Kagome let out a small sigh, "He's trying to refresh a memory I can't quite figure out." Kagome placed her arms to her side and flopped her butt onto the couch and Kagi did the same.

"Don't feel so bummed out about it, that memory is very important actually." Kagi played with her older sister's hair, Kagome looked over to her with a look of confusion and misbelief.

"Can you tell me since you know, don't you?" Kagome asked, almost pleading. Kagi opened her mouth to speak,

She tried to adjust herself to get comfortable like two teenage girls about to share secrets, "Well long ago, in like the 1800's of Japan, I was a princess and you were a drifter, the most famous one and you had just came out of the wastelands and---" the teenager was cut off for the doors immediately opened. The tall man from before had made his way into the room, "Sesshomaru?"

"No." he merely said, he was calm about it and from the expression on his face he did not want to repeat himself. Kagi frowned as the vampire held out his hand for her to take, slowly but nowhere hesitantly she took his hand and looked her sister with a bit of sadness.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Kagi said as she and Sesshomaru walked out the door, leaving the seventeen year old on her own. Kagome sighed and laid down on the couch and let out a small groan. Her hands slapped themselves her her face and she felt like crying, she wanted to go back to her normal life and forget all this.

**-/-/-/-**

Kagome yawned and sat up, she saw a night gown laid out for her on the bed. She stood up and began to strip from her clothing, she slipped on the yellow silk nightgown that was v-neck and revealed some cleavage. It ended two inches above her knees as the sleeves were short. She tied the ribbon in the back making the dress now hug her curves and waist.

"I'm going to wonder around." Kagome said aloud as she left her room, she walked around the marble floored hallways and looked at awe at so many paintings that would cost more then life itself in her time. Her feet felt cold from the marble floor but she actually didn't really care, for her eyes have seen many things she had never seen in a life time. She hummed softly tilted her head side to side in the rhythm of the slow but entrancing song, she began to quickly feel the words flow across her mind:

_"All across this threatening sky,  
Full of tales of danger and war.  
I heard the thunder, a distant thunder,  
And the wind begins to take form. . ._

Kagome smiled as she spun around softly, her arms above her as she walked and twirled every now and then.

_The name that I called out in my dream  
Is a name only heaven knows. . ."_

Kagome fell for the very loud sound of a door slamming had startled her, when she looked up, InuYasha was standing in front of her with a anxious and happy smile as he wore his night clothes. Kagome blinked a few times as she quickly pulled her up to her feet and cupped her hands. "You remember, my love? You've even remember the song you sang everyday. . ."He said as Kagome gave him a strange expression.

"I don't know what your talking about. . ." Kagome saw the frown appear on his face.

"Looks like I have to use my last resort." He looked down at the floor, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs. Kagome looked down at him, completely lost. She could feel something wet on her knees. 'He's crying?' She noticed the way his breathing was different and he had shaked a bit, "Please, remember me. I can't wait anymore, I've waited 200 years, please. . .remember." His voiced cracked, Kagome moved her legs away from him and went to her knees to get a better look at him. InuYasha refused to show her his face, he kept looking down as tears hit the white marble floor.

Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry." she confessed as he shoved her hands away.

"Sorry about what? You don't even remember what to be sorry for." his voice revealed the anger and misery he had been feeling for a while and Kagome began to wonder why she had been so mean to him?

"InuYasha, I. . ." was all the seventeen year old could say before he pressed his lips against hers, Kagome was completely off guard but she could not control the movement of her body and did not fight the kiss. His arms found themselves around her waist as he gently laid her down on her back. His fangs nipped on her lips causing blood to leak from them but his tongue cleaned away the mess. The seventeen year old didn't really understand why she felt so comfortable with this and how she wanted more, his hands started to roam her body. Up her thighs and under her dress only to ascend up to her bra. Kagome whimpered as their mouths were stilled pressed against each others, InuYasha then kissed down from her lips and to her neck. Kagome's mind began to felt hazy as he gently sucked on her neck, rolling his tongue on every spot he kissed. This only caused her tilt her head back to receive more, InuYasha opened his mouth and let his fangs be shown, he was ready to claim her fully as his mate and turn her into his kind, a vampire thinking he could reawaken his beloved who laid dormant inside of her. With nice precision and gently calming her body for it knew what he was about to do while her mind and heart was clouded in intimacy from his touch, he sunk his teeth into her neck which immediately caused for her to scream. He tasted her sweet blood, it tasted of sweet nectar as he had dreamed.

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter! By the way, that festival is not real but Kyuuketsuki means Vampire in Japanese, and Shi means death.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagi and Rider, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Kagome wasn't really a social girl, she was quiet and mostly hung out with her sister, cousin, and three close friends. But when she had strange dreams and she finally she meets a certain vampire that was in them at night who happened to save her life, things take a turn. InuXKag  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Six:**

_A Return and Encounter:_

_Found Memory One~**  
**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

A girl with long flow jet black hair that ended to her hips, long and gently brushed as it blew along with the wind. Her caramel eyes looked up in the sky of the wastelands. A cowboy hat was on her head as she wore a shirt that features a banded collar for a casual look and comes with two separate collars. A classic old west vest for the cold days of winter. Pants made of pure wool, lined with satin, four slit pockets in the front, turn-back lapels, western yokes front and back, back inset elastic for a ave a notched waistband with suspender buttons and no belt loops. Wahmaker has reproduced these pants with an adjustable rear belt and buckle just like the originals, allowing the pants to be worn with or without suspenders. The trousers have a front button fly and two riding pockets that are easily accessed when riding fit. She also wore boots where the top is cut into strips 5" to 6" down from the top and sewn over elastic. This gives the impression of the top 5" to 6" being pleated. It has a cowboy walking heel with spur rests. It is 16" tall from the top of the sole to the top of the boot. A beautiful pair of durable and functional old west style cowhand gloves. The gloves start out pre-molded for an easy on, easy off fit. The 'Grips' leather palm gives the gloves an extra spurt of longevity in cruel, hard working conditions and 3/4" length Frock Coat features German silver buttons, two front flap pockets, a chest welt pocket and an inside pocket. Lined in satin. A pistol holster was on her right leg as a as two .22 Chrome 6 Shot 4.75 inch were on the both sides of her belt, she had bullet belt wrapped around her left leg. The woman who dressed like was named Kagome Higurashi, a famous drifter who killed 3,000 men and was a bounty hunter. She was about 19 years old and new how to handle any gun since the age of two, she had went to America to fulfill her dream while her half sister lived a castle in Japan in the South.

"Seem like I oughta leave this place and get to a boat." Kagome said as she walked toward a town, "I'll see you soon Kagi."

_**-/-/-/-**_

A girl with long purple silver hair that ended to her knees, fire, amber, and orange colored eyes that matched fire was getting her hair brushed as she resided in a large room of a large castle. Her name was Kagi Higurashi, a relative of the drifter Kagome Higurashi. The princess looked at herself in the mirror as one of the maiden's brushed her long and strawberry scented hair.

"Is there any news that I have not heard of, Kirana?" Kagi asked at the young blond maiden shook her head.

"No, my princess, not that I have heard." Kirana placed the brush on the vanity and stood up, she bowed as Kagi nodded to mean that the maiden could leave. Kagi walked over to her bed as her long yellow silk night gown had dragged on the floor, she slipped herself in the bed.

_**-/-/-/-**_

Kagome had reached Japan for about three months and jumped out of the boat and landed on the dock, she looked around and saw many villagers who looked at her in awe. They knew who she was and where she had been, they found her fascinating and others thought of her as a sell out for leaving her country. The 19 year old didn't really care about what they thought, her family's opinion mattered to her and her family had been proud of her for the most part and accepted her dream. It was daytime when she arrived and the spurs on her shoes made their famous noise as she entered a carriage that had been set for her. When she arrived at the castle, her little brother and mother were the first to greet her. Souta and Queen Kimiko Higurashi greeted her with hugs and warmth, and asked many questions about her adventure and last but not least her father and half sister Kagi had arrived with a look of happiness, Kagi practically tackled the 19 year old to the ground and held her dangerously and excruciatingly tight.

"Kagome!!" Kagi shouted, Kagome choked as she tried to breathe in her sister's death hold.

Kagome winced a bit, "Kagi, you gonna kill me at this rate, gon off me woman."

"We definitely need to fix that accent of yours." Souta sighed as her mother nodded, Kagome blinked a few times.

"Huh? What's ya'll talkin bout? Ain't nothin' wrong with yer daughter's accent, kay?"

"Keep believing that sis." Souta snickered which caused Kagome to pout."

_**-/-/-/-**_

Kagome yawned as she had bathed and washed her clothes, she was wearing and off the shoulder tight dress that was black with a white cincher, the dress went to her knees as she wore black flats. Her hair was in a bun.

"I don't wan to be wearin' this, got me all fancy prancy for no reason." Kagome walked out of the castle and wandered around outside, smiling at villagers as she done so.

As she walked she saw a boy, at least a few years older then her leaning his back on the tree. It was evening so it was halfway dark and the only thing that stood out was his hair. The boy looked at her, well the man did for what she could see clearly now and his amber eyes had an intense gaze on her, "What are you staring at?" He asked, his back eased off the tree and he now began to walk towards her. Kagome stood her ground as she grinned a bit, she had a holster under her dress on her right thigh. Her .22 was armed and ready._ 'I dare you.'_ The woman thought. The boy paused, he found it strange how her hand kept nearing her thigh, he arched an eyebrow thinking this girl was very sexual, he assumed her to be another whore like the rest.

"What are ya waitin' for? Why'd you stop walkin'?" Kagome asked, her hand moved away from her thigh. She didn't need to give hima signal, her hand was fast enough if she really needed it.

The boy then looked up to her caramel eyes, "Heh. Whatever, what's with that damn accent anyway? Country folk."

"Ya shouldn't care about my accent, worry about yer life instead." Kagome smirked, this caused the boy to become highly fascinated of the woman.

He walked toward her and circled her, taking in her scent and her figure. "Your mighty different." He said, "I'm InuYasha, you?" He tried to touch her arm but Kagome spun around quickly, her dress moved up to reveal her legs because of her spin and she pulled her .22 out of the holster and to his neck. InuYasha was shocked, his eyes widen as her face was inches away from his but the hole of her gun was on his neck.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. A bounty hunter, don't think that I will or ever allow you to touch me without my approval." Her accent was gone and this surprised InuYasha even more, when she was angry she talked proper?

"Heh, your definitely different. And I apologize, maybe we can start off friends? Hm?" He asked as he held out a hand for her to shake, Kagome looked his hand and back at him. She removed her gun away from him and quickly put it back in the holster. Kagome grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Ya got yerself a deal, boy." She smiled.

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
